nuestros , QUE ?¡¡¡¡
by lapatatacantante
Summary: cada uno de los planes de reborn ponen de cabesa al mundo entero (o al menos a los allegados a tsuna ) y este no seria la excepcion , pasen , pasen y lean que es gratis . personajexoc
1. Chapter 1

_ INTRO , " UNA LLEGADA SORPRESIVA"

tokio , namimori ( el pasado )

era lan 6 de la tarde la hora en las que todos salen de los colegios , salvo por los que tienen que asisitir a su club .

en una esquina al frente del parque una gran nube se humo rosa se hizo presente y una vez dispersa dejo a la vista a un grupo de 7 jovenes que desde lejos se notaba los despistados que estaban

-donde estamos –pregunto el castaño de peinado que desafiaba a la gravedad

-en namimori – repondio la casi rubia del grupo , casualmente era la que se encontraba mas calmada – no puedo creer que encerio lo hizo

-pues creelo por que ya paso – respondio el chico de babello celeste

- voy a matar a ese bastardo – dijo el de los ojos verde claro

- no tienes tanta fuereza ,el te aplastaría – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo el mas alto del grupo

El castaño , ya entrando en un ataque de panico considerable dijo o mas bien grito ,- QUE HACEMOS AHORA ¡

-la casi rubia reacciono tapando le la boca y diciendo – CALLATE IDIOTA ¡ , lo que hay que hacer es dejar de gritar y no armar tanto jaleo , que lo ultimo que queremos es llamar la atención y que nos descubran apenas a aver llegado

-eijfeini

-que?

-afiejij

-eehh ¿?

-que le quietes las mano de la boca vic-chan – le dijo el peliblanco del grupo , la chica reaciono y asi lo hizo – jeje perdon -obiamente le dio algo de vergüenza no haberce dado cuenta por si misma

- haber pequeña que todo lo sabes que aremos ahora ? – pregunto el de cabello multicolor

- no se preocupen tengo una plan

* * *

** ¿ como se llaman el resto de ellos ? ,¿ por que algunos no dijeron ni una palabra asta ahora ? , ¿ por que viajaron en el tiempo ? , ¿Cuál es el plan de vic-chan ? , ¿ seran del pasado o del futuro ? , ¿Por qué les pregunto cosas que se que no saben ? XD**

***vos de anfitrion de circo***

**Todas estas preguntas seran contestadas en el proximo capitulo , no dejen de ver **

**recuerden que mientras mas reviers ( creo que asi se escribia) tenga la inspiracion llegara mas rapido a mi , no nadie esta sobornado a nadie aqui * se hace la decentendia **

**XD las veo pronto recuerden manden reviers o como se escriba besos , saludos y adios.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_ INTRO , " UNA LLEGADA SORPRESIVA"

tokio , namimori ( el pasado )

era lan 6 de la tarde la hora en las que todos salen de los colegios , salvo por los que tienen que asisitir a su club .

en una esquina al frente del parque una gran nube se humo rosa se hizo presente y una vez dispersa dejo a la vista a un grupo de 7 jovenes que desde lejos se notaba los despistados que estaban

-donde estamos –pregunto el castaño de peinado que desafiaba a la gravedad

-en namimori – repondio la casi rubia del grupo , casualmente era la que se encontraba mas calmada – no puedo creer que encerio lo hizo

-pues creelo por que ya paso – respondio el chico de babello celeste

- voy a matar a ese bastardo – dijo el de los ojos verde claro

- no tienes tanta fuereza ,el te aplastaría – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo el mas alto del grupo

El castaño , ya entrando en un ataque de panico considerable dijo o mas bien grito ,- QUE HACEMOS AHORA ¡

-la casi rubia reacciono tapando le la boca y diciendo – CALLATE IDIOTA ¡ , lo que hay que hacer es dejar de gritar y no armar tanto jaleo , que lo ultimo que queremos es llamar la atención y que nos descubran apenas a aver llegado

-eijfeini

-que?

-afiejij

-eehh ¿?

-que le quietes las mano de la boca vic-chan – le dijo el peliblanco del grupo , la chica reaciono y asi lo hizo – jeje perdon -obiamente le dio algo de vergüenza no haberce dado cuenta por si misma

- haber pequeña que todo lo sabes que aremos ahora ? – pregunto el de cabello multicolor

- no se preocupen tengo una plan

* * *

** ¿ como se llaman el resto de ellos ? ,¿ por que algunos no dijeron ni una palabra asta ahora ? , ¿ por que viajaron en el tiempo ? , ¿Cuál es el plan de vic-chan ? , ¿ seran del pasado o del futuro ? , ¿Por qué les pregunto cosas que se que no saben ? XD**

***vos de anfitrion de circo***

**Todas estas preguntas seran contestadas en el proximo capitulo , no dejen de ver **

**recuerden que mientras mas reviers ( creo que asi se escribia) tenga la inspiracion llegara mas rapido a mi , no nadie esta sobornado a nadie aqui * se hace la decentendia **

**XD las veo pronto recuerden manden reviers o como se escriba besos , saludos y adios.  
**


End file.
